goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
The boys misbehave at the movies
''The Boys Misbehave at The Movies & Arby's and Get Grounded ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of four troublemaking boys, Matthew, Wallace, John, and Darren. Transcript Matthew: Hey, Mr. Woodpecker. Woody: What is it, boys? Wallace: Can we go see Friday the 13th at the movies and go to Arby's for supper? Woody: No. First of all, if you want to watch a movie, you can watch one on TV or stream one on YouTube. Second of all, we're having pita pockets for supper. John: But, Woody, we love scary movies, and we're hungry, so let's go! Woody: Boys, I said no. Darren: We want to go see Friday the 13th and we want to eat at Arby's! Now! Woody: Boys, for the last time, the answer is no. Winnie: Hey, Woody, the TV is broken and I don't have anything to make the pita pockets! Woody: Did you hear that, boys? Winnie said that the TV is broken and she doesn't have anything to make the pita pockets. That means we can go. Matthew: Yay! Darren: Let's go! (At the movies) Movie Ticket Clerk: Welcome to the GoAnimate Cineplex. What would you like to see? Matthew: Can we have five movie tickets for Friday the 13th, please? Movie Ticket Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, boys, but we're no longer showing any horror movies or movies that are rated R. Wallace: What? Matthew: Please tell us you are joking! Movie Ticket Clerk: Don't feel bad boys, how about you get five movie tickets for Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul instead? John: Why? Woody: Because, boys, they're not showing horror movies or R-rated movies anymore. Why don't you get tickets for Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul instead? John: No! We don't want to see a stupid movie based on an awesome book series! We want to see Friday the 13th and that's final! Movie Ticket Clerk: Uh-oh.... Woody: Boys, stop acting like spoiled brats. You can either get movie tickets for Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul, or you will have nothing at all. Darren: That's it! We'll destroy the GoAnimate Cineplex! (The boys destroy the GoAnimate Cineplex. Woody yells at the boys and gives them their first warning. When the boys go to Arby's, things go from bad to worse) Arby's Clerk: Welcome to Arby's. What would you like to have? Matthew: Can we get a kids meal that comes with a Mortal Kombat toy? Arby's Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, boys, but Mortal Kombat is a rather violent game and is not appropriate for kids. Wallace: What? Is this some kind of a joke? Arby's Clerk: Don't feel bad, boys. The kids meals that you ordered will come with Yo Gabba Gabba toys instead. John: Why? Woody: Because boys, Mortal Combat is not a suitable franchise for kids. The clerk is offering you some Yo Gabba Gabba toys. John: No! We don't want some stupid Yo Gabba Gabba toys! We want Mortal Kombat toys with our kids meal orders, and that's final! Clerk: Uh-oh... Woody: Boys, stop acting like a spoiled brats. You can either get Yo Gabba Gabba toys with your kids meal orders, or we will go back home. (Sarah comes into Arby's, but things go horribly wrong when Darren gives her a punch in the face when she asks what's going on) Sarah: Owwww! That hurt! I gotta get to the hospital! I think that kid broke my jaw! I'm outta here! Darren: That's it, people! You asked for it! (The boys attack the customers and destroy Arby's) Woody (Scary Voice): Boys, how dare you destroy Arby's?! That's the last straw! We're going home right now, and you're not getting anything at all! (At home) Winnie: Boys, how dare you cause trouble out in public? That's it! You are grounded until the 80th anniversary of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Go to your rooms now and starting this afternoon, you four will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday! Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West